Sibling Rivalry
by Shinigami-cat
Summary: Lovino has had a crush on Antonio for a long time. But his little brother Feliciano keeps getting in the way. A pair of scissors should fix everything, right? No yaoi, just blood and crazyness. And M because I'm paranoid.


**Shinigami-cat: **Hey everyone… I have a bit of writers block with Maple and Birds so I've written this little one shot horror thing based off the Vocaloid song Scissorsoid… I own nothing!

**Summary:**

**Lovino has had a crush on Antonio for a long time. But his little brother Feliciano keeps getting in the way. A pair of scissors should fix everything, right?**

**Warning:**

**Character death**

**Sibling Rivalry**

Lovino loved Antonio. There was no doubt about that, even if he never showed it and often screamed at the attractive personification of Spain. He just couldn't admit his feelings. He knew it was stupid but he couldn't help it. He was never good with his feelings, now his brother on the other hand… that was something completely different.

Feliciano could easily show his feelings to anyone. He was the happy, friendly personification of Northern Italy. Now usually he would spend time around the potato bastard, also known as Ludwig or Germany, but he had a lot of paper work at the moment so he was spending more time with Lovino, which meant spending more time with Antonio, who never left Lovino alone for a second.

This was Lovino's problem. Feliciano was spending so much time with Antonio now. He hardly ever spent any time with him or even bothered to get the hell out of the house anymore when Lovino obviously wanted to spend some alone time with Antonio.

This was why Lovino was sitting in the lounge room late at night, drinking wine and thinking all about the week's events involving him, Feliciano and Antonio. He clenched his teeth and sighed. '_I'm sorry fratello, but I can't stand it anymore._'

He clenched his fists and breathed in sharply through his teeth as he remembered earlier when Antonio had come over and Feliciano had clung to him like he was a life line. It made his blood boil.

'_I was glad to have a younger brother._' He thought bitterly. '_Practicing cooking together, Smiling and always telling me 'Ve, I want to be able to cook pizza just as well as you fratello, you are the best fratello in the whole wide world!' Fuck that bullshit. You stole Antonio away from me didn't you?_'

He had noticed all through the week when Antonio had come over, Feliciano would do everything he could to take Antonio away from him. Feliciano would take him out of the room when Lovino went to go to the bathroom or went to get something to drink. It didn't help that Antonio was as thick as two planks and didn't notice the younger's obvious advances.

He growled and drank some more wine, thinking bitterly. '_You little brat. You have everything in the fucking world. Why can't you just let me have Antonio? If I have to share Antonio with you… I'd rather have no brothers at all!_'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something gleam. It was a pair of sharp scissors. He smirked a little and picked them up, abandoning his wine glass on the table. The scissors were sharp. They could easily kill someone if used properly. Maybe it was the wine talking, maybe he had finally snapped, all he knew was there was a voice in his head telling him how to solve his problem and he was listening.

He stood up and slowly started to walk to Feliciano's room. He would be fast asleep by now, scissors in hand. He chuckled darkly to himself. '_Goodbye Feliciano. It's your own fault. I'm going to take back my Antonio._' The image of Feliciano and Antonio together, smiling happily burned in his mind, making him want to puke. '_You use your cute smile and feminine voice to allure him don't you? You act clumsy on purpose. It's not fair! It's unforgivable! Why do you try to steal my Antonio away from me? I like you fratello, but you need to learn your fucking place!_'

He grinned and walked to Feliciano's room, slowly opening the door. Feliciano was sleeping peacefully on his back. Lovino walked into the room and stood over his brother's bed, gripping the scissors tightly, ready to stab him in the chest. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He lowered the scissors and sighed.

At the sound of the sigh Feliciano slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Lovino, smiling happily. "Ve, Lovi! What are you doing here fratello? Did you want to talk about something? It's been such a long time since you've done that." He slowly sat up, still obviously sleepy. "What did you want to talk about? I appreciate that you can talk to me about anything Lovino. You're so nice to me and wonderful, and the best cook in the whole wide world!"

Tears started to fill Lovino's eyes. He couldn't kill his brother. No. Not someone so sweet and innocent. If he did something so vile his soul would surely go to hell. He dropped the scissors. '_I… I can't kill him…_'

Feliciano smiled sweetly at Lovino, but in an instant it turned into a sadistic smirk. "Just kidding." He grabbed Lovino by his waist, while at the same time pulling something out from under his pillow and pushing it through the soft flesh of Lovino's belly.

Lovino's eyes went wide with shock and fear as he coughed up some blood and fell to the floor. '_No way…_'

Feliciano pulled the knife out of Lovino and smirked down at his dying fratello. "Hey, Lovino… I don't need you as an older brother anymore. I love Antonio so badly. Now he's all mine."

**The End**

**Shinigami-cat: **And that's that… Please review!


End file.
